The Great Powerpuff Caper
by dcatpuppet
Summary: This is a parody or spoof of the Great Muppet Caper, only the Rowdyruff Boys take the places of Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo, The plot is the same: The boys go to England to interview Lady Keane, about a jewel robbery, and accidently mistake Blossom for her. Little does everyone know, Keane's brother, Mr. Green is plotting to steal the Baseball Diamond. Will our heroes stop him?
1. Hey, a Movie!

The Great Powerpuff Caper

Chap. 1: _Hey, a Movie_: A big hot air balloon was floating in the sky. Inside the basket were three little boys; one had long orange hair and had a red baseball cap and striped shirt. The second had blonde hair and a dark blue striped shirt. The last one had spikey black hair and a dark green striped shirt. "Wow, it's so cool up here!" Brick exclaimed. "Brick," Boomer said to his brother, "What is we go out to sea? What if we're never heard from again? What if there's a storm? Or we get struck by lightning?" "That'd be awesome!" Butch exclaimed. "Nothing bad is going to happen. This is just the opening credits and our first movie spoof," Brick assured his brother. "Where are the opening credits and what's the spoof?" Boomer asked.

The Great Powerpuff Caper

"Wow!" Boomer exclaimed. "The Great Powerpuff Caper? Must be a spoof of some 80s film if it has 'caper' in it," Brick said. "It sounds cool!" Boomer stated. "Wow! I wanna try this without the balloon!" Butch exclaimed. "Try what? Falling?" Brick asked his brother. "Yeah!" "I guess you could try it once, I mean we are superheroes," Brick said. "True, but I don't think we use our powers in this movie," Boomer said. "That's lame," Brick grumbled. "Tell that to the writer, not me," Boomer said, "How long are these opening credits?" "Just a few minutes," Brick guessed. "My ears are popping," Boomer stated, rubbing his aching ears. Executive Producer: Wacom man. "Who's Wacom man?" Butch asked. "I don't know, sounds like an Internet name," Brick said. Music and lyrics by Joe Repos. Written originally by Tom Ratchet, Jay Daises, Jerry Jull, and Jake Rise. Produced by Dcatpuppet. "Wow, a lot of people worked on this parody," Butch said. "This is nothing, wait till you see the end credits," Brick said. "I wonder how far you would fall before you black out," Butch wondered out loud. "Well, don't try it Butch, we need you for this parody," Brick told his brother. "I'll try," Butch said. "Are the credits over?" Boomer asked. "Not yet," Brick said. Directed by Craig McCracken. "Nobody reads those names, do they? I know I don't," Boomer said. "Well, if they got families, yeah," Brick said, observing the sky. "Okay, that's it! The sky is clear!" "What now? How does the original movie start?" Boomer asked. "Well, Mom said to pull the white rope," Brick said, pointing at a thin white rope connected somewhere on the hot air balloon. "Okay!" Boomer exclaimed. He pulled the rope, causing air to escape from the balloon and float down into the City of Townsville! "We're going down!" Brick shouted. "Heads up bellow!" Boomer shouted to pedestrians in the city's main street. The balloon basket landed in the road full of cars and people. Bystanders watched as the balloon completely deflated and covered the Rowdyruff Boys. Butch peeked out from under the flat balloon and exclaimed "What an awesome beginning!" "And here comes the musical number!" Boomer stated. Brick came out from under the balloon and broke into song. "There'll be spectacle! There'll be fantasy! There'll be derring-do and stuff like you have never seen!" "Hey a movie!" the crowd sang. "Yeah, we're going to be a movie!"  
Boomer and Butch joined in, coming out from under the balloon. "Starring everybody!" Brick sang, as he walked down the street. "And me!" Boomer added, walking alongside him. "There'll be heroes bold, there'll be comedy! And a lot of fuss that ends for us real happily!" "Hey a movie!" the citizens chimed in. "We can watch it all develop! Starring everybody!" Boomer belted out. "And me!" Butch added, sitting on top of a stack of crates containing chickens on a cart going down the street. "We'll take the world, and set it on its ear!" he sang. "Come on, join in! We're going to start right here," Boomer and Brick chorused just when a car hit the cart, knocking all the boxes and Butch off into the street, setting the chickens free. Butch sat up and said, "It's okay, I landed on my head!" As a bunch tried to recapture the chickens, Fuzzy Lumpkins tried to run over to Butch, but he fell down an open manhole. There was quite a lot of noise! "Quiet!" Boomer shouted, silencing everyone. He turned toward Brick and said "Go ahead, Brick." "Thanks," Brick said as the three brothers regrouped. "In this parody, me and Boomer are crack investigative reporters for the Daily Chronicle, and Butch is the photographer, and it's going to be awesome!" Brick stated as they crossed the street and nearly got hit by a taxi. They screamed as they made it to the sidewalk. "Man, I wish I were you guys seeing this for the first time!" Brick exclaimed. A clothing rack went by the three boys and when it past, Brick was wearing a red trench coat and an old fashioned reporter hat, with a notepad and pencil in hand; Boomer had a dark blue hat that had a card that read 'PRESS' stuck in it; Butch had a light green button-up shirt, a dark green sweater vest, black pants, a green blazer, and had a camera with a flashbulb in hand. "There'll be crooks and cops," Butch sang. "There'll be villainy," Boomer added. "But with us on call, we'll fix it all real easily," the trio chorused. "Hey a movie!" the pedestrians sang. "Wow, it's going to be terrific, starring everybody," Boomer belted out. "And me," sang a blind man with green skin, white hair, and horns crossing the street with the help of a Girl Scout. As he walked on the street, Fuzzy was trying to climb out of the manhole, but the stranger stepped on his hand. "OW!" Fuzzy cried. "Okay guys, we need an exciting photo story," Brick said. "I'll take a picture of this chicken," Butch said, as a chicken walked over to them. "That's a great idea, Butch," Boomer said, focusing on the chicken, along with Brick. "Smile, chicken," Butch said, as he focused his camera on the chicken. Meanwhile, the "blind man" had finished crossing the street and was the Girl Scout was out of sight, he whipped off his trench coat, revealing to be wearing a black jumpsuit and a mask. He shoved someone leaving a hotel to the ground and punched the doorman into a bush. Just when an elegant woman walked out to see what was going. It was Lady Keane, a famous London dress designer. The stranger snatched her handbag and dashed toward a car. "My jewels! That man stole my jewels! Help! My jewels!" she screamed, running back into the building. The man got into the car and the driver gunned the engine and sped off. The getaway car bolted down the street, charged through some garbage cans, then disappeared around the corner. "Come on, head up! Do you want to make the front pages or not!" Butch ordered the chicken, snapping a photo. "Brick, I got a great picture of the chicken," Butch told his brother. "Great," Brick said. Then the brothers sang, "There'll be mystery and catastrophe," as the garbage cans banged into scaffold which collapsed; the workman on the scaffold fell on top of a man walking by, knocking him to the ground and sending his bundle flying into the manhole Fuzzy fell in. The bundle contained explosives, which went off. "But it's all in fun, you paid the money, wait and see," the brothers continued. "Hey a movie!" the citizens chimed in. "Is there any way to stop it!" Fuzzy shouted, popping out of the manhole, with his fur all burnt. "Starring everybody!" the Brick belted out. "Everybody, everybody and," the pedestrians sang and started to dance in synch. When they stopped, Boomer and Brick finished with "Me!" Butch snapped a picture of the young reporters.


	2. Fired

Chap. 2: Fired: The photo story for the Daily Chronicle had the picture and the headlines read "IDENTICAL TWINS JOIN CHRONICLE STAFF". The boss, a monkey with black fur and green skin, Mojo Jojo, threw the newspaper onto his newspaper and said to the reporters and photographer, "How could you miss a story like that!" he hit his fist hard on the desk, making the boys jump. "It was right under your noses, practically bit you in the seat of the pants, there's just no excuse!" Mojo Jojo upbraided. "I guess now would be the wrong time to ask for a raise?" Boomer said. "Raise? A raise? I'll give you a raise!" Mojo Jojo snapped, hitting his fist on the desk again, making the trio jump again. "Have you read these headlines?" he asked them as he held up a copy of The Express. "'JEWEL HEIST ON MAIN STREET'," he read out loud, "It's in nice, bold print, isn't it?" "Yeah, it's very easy to read," Brick stated. Mojo glared at the red boy and said, "Shut up, now." "Sorry," Brick said. "'LADY KEANE'S JEWELS STOLEN' is what it said in The Times," the boss told them. "And here's The Herald: 'FASHION QUEEN OF LONDON ROBBED'. And last but not least, here's our cute little banner story." Mojo Jojo held up the copy of The Chronicle. "'IDENTICAL TWINS JOIN CHRONICLE STAFF'," he read. "Now I ask you; what paper would you buy?" "I read the one that has Dear Abby," Boomer said. Mojo Jojo cried out in annoyance and hit his fist on his desk again, this time, causing Butch to jump so high, he grabbed ahold of a hanging light fixture. "Mr. Jojo, we thought identical twins working for a newspaper would make an interesting story," Brick said. "Yeah," Boomer said, nervously taking of his hat. "Well it doesn't, especially since you and Boomer don't look anything alike!" Mojo Jojo snapped. "Uh, that's because Boomer isn't wearing his hat, Boomer, put your hat back on," Brick said. "Oh yeah," Boomer said, doing so. "See," Boomer said as he and Brick smiled very similarly. "Yes, I can see it now, but that's still no excuse for blowing the story!" Mojo Jojo said. "We'll do better next time," Boomer said. "Next time? Next time! What makes you think there's going to be a next time!" Mojo Jojo asked. "Because if there isn't, it's going to be a really short parody," Brick said. "Listen, the only reason I hired you two jerks was because your father was a friend of mine," Mojo told taking out a picture, showing him standing next to a man that looked like an adult Brick, but had blonde hair. "Dad spoke well of you, too," Boomer said. "Yes, well, I'm as sentimental as the next guy, that's why I don't want him to hear this," Mojo Jojo said, shoving the photo into a drawer, "You're fired!" Brick and Boomer gasped. "And get that thing down from there," Mojo added, pointing at Butch, still hanging around, as he walked to another desk. "But, Mr. Jojo," Brick said, going after his boss. "Butch," Boomer called up to his friend [In this, Brick and Boomer are related, Butch is a friend]. "Check," Butch called down. He let go of the light fixture and landed on the floor perfectly on his feet. "Won't you listen to reason, sir?" Brick asked. "I'm not listening to anything, and I'm not giving you your jobs back!" Mojo Jojo snapped, being followed by the boys. "We don't want you to give us anything. We just want to go to London, and interview Lady Keane, the woman who was robbed, and we'll catch those jewel thieves for you. All you have to pay for the trip to London," Brick explained. "Oh, is that all I have to do?" Mojo Jojo asked sarcastically. Butch snapped a photo of him, temporarily blinding him, and laughed. "Well, we could use some new luggage for the trip," Boomer said. "Luggage!" Mojo Jojo shouted, hitting his fist onto a desk, making everyone in the room jump. "I have a deadline to meet," the monkey said, walking toward his office. "Well, how are we going to get to London?" Brick asked. "I'll tell you what, Boomer, since you're such an investigative reporter, you figure it out!" Mojo snapped. "I'm Boomer," Boomer corrected. "Oh yes, the hat," Mojo Jojo said, before walking into his office. Butch looked around and shouted, "STOP THE PRESSES!" Mojo ran out of his office and asked frantically, "Why? What happened?" "I don't know, I've always wanted to say that," Butch said, before taking another picture of his old boss. Mojo Jojo stomped back into his room. Brick, Boomer, and Butch were fired, no doubt about it. But that didn't matter; they would go to London anyway and interview Lady Keane. They would find out who stole her jewels. What a story they would write then; Mojo Jojo would have to take them back, and he might even give them a raise!


	3. London

Chap.  
3: London: Soon, the trio was high over the Atlantic in a jumbo jet to England.  
Of course, being kids and not having a lot of money, they couldn't travel 1st  
class. Each had his own rented cage in the cargo hold. The cages were  
comfortable enough, with nice bars to look out of, but they couldn't see very  
much. It was very dark in there. Brick listened to his fellow passengers bark,  
meow, tweet, wheeze, and baa. He felt as if they were trapped at night, in the  
dead of winter, on a flying farm. "Burr! It must be 50° below in here," he  
said, shivering from the cold. "You're lucky, you wear dark colors," Boomer  
said. "No, you're the one who wears dark colors, turn on our light and see for  
yourself," Brick corrected his brother. Boomer switched on his little light and  
looked at himself. "Oh yeah! I keep mixing us up!" he exclaimed. "I'll think  
I'll read for a while," Brick said. He turned on his light and looked around  
his cage. "I wish I brought a comic book," he sighed. "Hey Brick, can you reach  
the hostess call button? I'm hungry," Boomer asked. "They don't serve food in 9th  
class," Brick told him. "What! $12 and you don't even get a meal!" Boomer  
shouted angrily. But Butch was unperturbed. He peered through the bars at a  
parsley suitcase. "Hey, can you keep it down; I'm trying to watch the movie."  
Just then, a flight steward entered the hold. "Hey, someone's coming," Brick said.  
"Oh, maybe he's bringing hamburgers," Boomer said full of hope for something to  
eat. "All out for England!" the man announced. "Great! The plane is landing!"  
Brick cheered. "The plane?" the steward said, opening the cargo door. "No, the  
plane lands in Italy. You land in England!" He grabbed Boomer's cage and hurled  
it out the door. "BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Boomer screamed. Then he picked up  
Butch's cage. "What's happening?" the boy asked. Then the steward threw him  
out. The kid whooped. "WHEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Finally, he grabbed Brick's and  
tossed him off the plane and shut the cargo door. "GERONIMO!" Boomer shouted a  
few seconds before his cage fell into a lake, followed by Butch, who was  
laughing. Then Brick, who got a mouthful of water. The three slowly opened up  
the doors to their cages and looked at their surroundings. Nearby, children  
were playing cricket, and a gentleman with a derby was sitting on a bench,  
reading a newspaper. The gentleman, hearing the splashes and shouts, lowered  
his paper. "Ah," he said, "For once the forecast was right, it is raining cats  
and dogs." "No, no, we're Rowdyruff Boys," Brick said. "Well, whatever you are,  
whoever you are, welcome to Great Britain," the gentleman said. "Great Britain!  
We're in Great Britain!" Brick exclaimed. "Oh no, we'll never get to England  
now," Boomer sighed. "You are in England, this sceptered isle, this jewel of  
the North Atlantic," the man said. "We're on our way to London and we were  
hoping you could suggest a nice hotel, actually a cheap hotel," Brick said.  
"How cheap?" the gentleman asked. "Free," Boomer said. "Well, that narrows the  
field a bit," the gentleman said, thumbing through a dog-eared guidebook. "Free  
places to stay…bus terminals…river banks, the Happiness Hotel." "Happiness Hotel,"  
Brick interrupted, "That sounds great!" "What's wrong with bus terminals?"  
Butch asked. As the gentleman got up from the bench, Brick hollered, "Thanks  
for your help, sir!" Soon, Brick, Boomer, and Butch boarded a red double-decker  
bus. They told the bus conductor they were going to the Happiness Hotel. Then  
sat down and had their first look at London. "Well, guys, this is London!"  
Brick said. "Yeah, London, we made it! Great!" Boomer cheered. "Is that the  
Eiffel Tower?" Butch asked, pointing at a tall stone structure. "Yeah!" Boomer  
exclaimed. "No," Brick corrected. "No, no," Boomer repeated. "Hey, are people  
allowed in those fountains?" "No, I don't think so," Brick said. "I need a  
bath," Boomer said. As the bus drove over the London Bridge, Boomer said, "This  
is awesome, look at the scenery!" "It's very realistic. What's the name of this  
river?" Butch asked. "I don't know," Brick said. "I think it's the English  
River," Boomer said. "Oh," Brick and Butch said. "I'll take a picture of it.  
Say cheese!" Butch snapped a photo of the giant river. "Oh, did I get my elbow  
in the shot?" Boomer asked. "Don't worry, it adds adult interest," Butch said.  
"But I'm a kid," Boomer replied. The bus turned a corner and the conductor  
yelled, "Anyone for the Happiness Hotel?" "Yes, we want the Happiness Hotel,"  
Brick yelled as he, Boomer, and Butch got up from their seats and grabbed their  
luggage. But the bus didn't stop or even slow down, so the trio had to jump  
from it and landed on the sidewalk with three thuds. "Another crash landing,  
that was bad," Brick said. "Well, we'll just have to do it again," Butch said.  
"Oh look, the Happiness Hotel! What do you think guys?" Brick asked his  
acquaintances. The Happiness Hotel was a tumbled down wreck of a building,  
whose paint was peeling badly. A few brave weeds trying to climb iron rails in  
front had given up and died. Stiff gray laundry hung from the second floor  
balcony. Beyond the broken windows, twisted blinds clinked in the breeze. Brick  
read the dilapidated sign: "Happiness Hotel; It's weird but it's cheap!" "Wow,  
if that's the Happiness Hotel, I'd hate to see what the sad one looks like,"  
Boomer remarked.


	4. The Happiness Hotel

Chap. 4: _The Happiness Hotel_: The trio crossed the street and entered the hotel. The dimly lit lobby was covered in dust and cobwebs. Faded pictures dangled from rusty nails and a few threaded rugs covered the floors. A man that looked like the Monopoly guy, but shorter, with a bigger mustache, and a smaller hat was sleeping at a dusty wooden desk. "Uh…excuse me?" Brick said. The old man woke up immediately, revealing to have a name tag that read Mr. Mayor. "Yes," he asked. "We'd like a room," Brick said, as he and his brother and friend approached the desk. "Really?" the registration clerk asked, surprised. "Yeah, we'd like to check in," Brick said. "Hey!" Mr. Mayor shouted, "Somebody's checking in!" he rang a bell. As if on cue, some people came out of their rooms and peered over the balcony. "Somebody's checking in!" they exclaimed. "Here comes another musical number," Butch muttered. "There's no fire in the fireplace, there's no carpet on the floor. Don't try to order dinner, there's no kitchen anymore," Mayor sang. "But if the road's been kind of bumpy and you need to rest a spell!" "Well, welcome home, to Happiness Hotel!" the other guests chorused. The Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other and set their luggage on the floor. "Hey, how are you fixing to pay?" Mayor asked. "What are our choices?" Brick asked. "A: Credit card. B: Cash. C: Snake out in the middle of the night?" Mayor asked. "We'll take C," Boomer said. "Very popular choice," the clerk stated. The trio noticed a dog tapping one of its paws to the music, sitting near a radiator. A boy with dark blonde hair and thick black glasses named Lenny N. Geake, walked up to the boys, singing, "If you got luggage, keep it handy, but you're running out of luck, cause the bellhops aren't too organized and the elevator's stuck!" He pointed at a teen in a bellhop uniform with black hair and tan skin surrounded by boa constrictors, rats, and mice. "So if you don't mind friendly animals and can learn to stand the smell," Viper crooned. "Well, welcome home, to Happiness Hotel!" chorused some other guests who popped out from behind or inside furniture or other rooms. Brick walked up to a bat-girl hybrid. "Sorry if I'm mistaken, but some of the bellhops look like rats and mice," he said. "You should see the chambermaids!" Batty exclaimed. Brick, Boomer and Butch watched as a few rats and mice carried their luggage up the stairs. Butch snapped a picture of it. "Welcome home! Welcome home! Welcome home! Welcome home!" everyone sang in unison. "No matter where you wander, you will never do as well!" Viper did a Flamenco dance of some sort. 5 guys and a girl with green skin entered the lobby. "Okay the lobby's looking shabby and it's got the wrong address!" Ace sang. "And the whole thing'sss been condemned by American Expresss!" Snake added. "Still, the management is cheerful, though the whole joints gone to hell!" Ivy belted out. "Welcome home, to Happiness Hotel!" the 6 sang. "You live here?" Brick asked them. "Yeah, for 5 years," Arturo said. "How old are you?" Boomer asked. "16," Ace, Snake, Big Billy, and Ivy said. "15," Arturo said. Grubber blew a raspberry. "Oh there are bugs," a snake-girl hybrid named Cobra sang. "There are bugs," Tiny and Batty repeated. "And there are lice," Cobra added. "There are lice," Abby and M-O sang. "So we have our little problems, but you'll never beat the price!" Lenny sang. "You've got every kind of critter!" Boomer exclaimed. "You've got every kind of pest," Butch added. "But we treat them all as equals, just like any other guest," Mayor sang. "Though you're cleaner than the others, but as far as we can tell," the Gangrene Gang belted out. "You'll fit right in, to the Happiness Hotel," all the residents sang. "We'll fit right in!" Brick and Boomer sang. "To Happiness Hotel!" everyone sang. "Say cheese!" Butch exclaimed, holding up his camera. Everyone smiled, but after the camera flashed, everyone's eyes were wide open. Princess poked her head out of her room and screamed. "You're all idiots!" After 10 minutes of blinking, Viper and the animal bellhops showed the Rowdyruff Boys their room. There wasn't much to see; the beds sagged, and hunks of plaster lay strewn on the dusty floor. The bare light bulb, dangling at the end of a long cord, looked as if it might fall any moment. "Hey, this is not bad. Are you sure we can afford this?" Butch asked his friends. "I'm getting hungry," Boomer said. "Call room service," Butch said. "There's no phone," Brick pointed out. "That's okay, there's no food either," Viper said as he and his crew left the room. "Let's get some sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow morning to interview lady Keane," Brick said. "I wish I could eat something from one or more of the basic food groups," Boomer sighed, putting on a night cap. "We'll have breakfast in the morning, right now, let's just be thankful we're here," Brick said. The other two agreed and they climbed into their beds. Just as they were resettled, the beds flipped up and sandwiched them into the wall, upside down. "Hey, this is nice," Butch said. "Can someone get the light?" Brick asked. As if it had heard, the light bulb shattered to the floor. "Thanks," Brick said and fell asleep.


	5. Lady Keane's Office

Chap.  
5: Lady Keane's Office: The next morning, Lady Keane stood in her office,  
talking on the telephone. "Yes, darling, yes I'm fine," she said. "I had quite  
a scare, thank goodness I wasn't hurt. Of course my diamonds are valuable. All  
my diamonds are valuable. Now Milan, I need you to call United States and tell  
Vogue they can't have photos for the spring line until after the show. I'm not  
too happy with some of the designs. Still have to make some changes." Tall,  
neat, stern, and efficient. That was Lady Keane. She walked briskly among her  
assistants and models. Under her leadership, they were preparing for the big  
Keane Spring fashion show. A snip here, a dash of ink there, and Lady Keane  
expertly altered several dresses to the appreciating applause of her workers.  
He three top models, Sedusa, Mascara, and Fem Fatale posed, streamlined and  
elegant, before her. "Well, I'm looking at three of the gowns now and I can see  
horrendous mistakes. Of course Paris should be notified," Lady Keane spoke into  
the phone before hanging up. She slowly walked around each one, studying her  
designs. "Fem Fatale," she said. "The  
neckline on that gown is too high, don't you think?" "I rather like the  
effect," Fem Fatale protested. "Do you like looking like a turtle-necked little  
girl?" Lady Keane asked. "Of course not," Fem Fatale said, leaving the room.  
"And Sedusa, too many frills and furbelows, I don't think we should strive for  
the ballet student look, do you?" Sedusa left the room in a huff. She finally  
circled Mascara. "And as for you Mascara, that outfit's the pits. Loose where  
is should be tight, and tight where it should be loose like a costume dress for  
little girl," Lady Keane said, as Mascara left. "Why do I design such atrocious  
looking clothes?" she wondered as she sat at her desk. "I must be getting  
senile." She turned on her intercom. "Yes, Lady Keane?" asked a woman's voice.  
"We need to make drastic changes in the new line before the show tomorrow; all  
my girls are going around looking like little girls," Lady Keane stated. Then  
someone cleared her throat. Lady Keane looked up wearily to see 3 short, thin  
figures, dressed in a pink and white tailored suit, a light blue and white  
tailored suit, and a light green tailored suit, was standing in the doorway to  
her office. Their faces were hidden by wide-brimmed hats. "Good heavens, who  
are you?" she asked. The figures turned around a looked at her, revealing to be  
three little girls. The pink one had long orange hair, the light blue one had  
blonde hair in two small ponytails, and the third had black hair. "Our names  
are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, but you can call us the Powerpuff Girls. We  
would like to be high-fashion models," the three girls said. "Doesn't surprise  
me; seems to be the way we're heading," Lady Keane said. "We've always dreamed  
of being high-fashioned models!" Bubbles squealed. "We have brought our ja na  
seis quoi and portfolios all the way to London," Buttercup added. "To see you,  
the one and only, Lady Keane," Blossom finished. The girls bounded into the  
office. "May we come in?" Blossom asked. "Absolutely not," Lady Keane answered.  
Blossom plunked a book of fashion photographs on Lady Keane's desk. "May we  
show you our portfolio?" Bubbles asked. "No," Lady Keane said. "Good, you may  
open it," Buttercup said. Lady Keane opened the book, showing the first page.  
"This is us, reeking grandeur," Blossom said. Turn page. "Being aloof," Bubbles  
added. Turn page. "Being demure," Blossom said. Turn page. "Ah, daring," Buttercup  
said. Though they wore different clothes in each picture, they were all in the  
same, which was the pose they did at the end of each episode of the _Powerpuff Girls_. "Interesting range of  
emotions," Lady Keane commented sarcastically. "You think so?" Bubbles said.  
"As you can see from this small sampling, modeling is our lives, it is our  
destiny, we shall accept nothing less," Blossom said. "I can offer you three  
jobs as my receptionists," Lady Keane said. "We'll take it! We'll take it!"  
Bubbles squealed, jumping up and down with excitement. "We won't disappoint  
you," Blossom promised. "I can type." "I can take shorthand," Buttercup said.  
"I can make coffee," Bubbles said. "We can do it all!" "Sit," Lady Keane said.  
The Powerpuff Girls sat in nearby chairs. "We can sit, we're very good at  
sitting," Blossom said. "Are you quite under control?" Lady Keane asked  
doubtfully. "Cool as cucumbers," Buttercup assured her. "Now," Lady Keane said  
her tone briskly. "I'll be lunching with my brother, Mr. Green. He's second in  
command here and an irresponsible parasite, but I had to bring him into the  
business, after he squandered his half of the inheritance. Not that he's grateful,  
he still gambles, incurs bad debts, uses my charge accounts, eats my food, and  
borrows my cars without permission. And he's definitely not to be trusted, I  
wouldn't put it pass him to steal my most valuable and largest jewel, the  
Fabulous Baseball Diamond, and I don't know why his bow ties are always so  
crooked, still in all, he is my brother." "…Why are you telling us all of  
this?" Blossom asked. "It's plot exposition, it has to go somewhere," Lady  
Keane said, "Anyway, I need you to answer the telephone while I'm gone, and  
straighten up the office." "Consider it done," Blossom declared. "Everything is  
under control, not to sweat." For the first time that day, Lady Keane smiled.  
"Carry on, I'll be back in an hour," she said. Then she turned and swept out of  
the room. The instant the door closed, the girls jumped up from their chairs  
and threw their hats into the air. "Wee! We're going to be famous models!"  
Bubbles squealed. "I'm so happy for us!" "Powerpuff Girls, you are on your  
way," Blossom said. Fem Fatale, Sedusa, and Mascara, dressed in trenchcoats and  
berets, waited for the elevator near Lady Keane's office. "Where does Lady  
Keane get off calling me a turtle-necked little girl?" Fem Fatale asked. "We'll  
get even with her tonight, when we steal her necklace," Sedusa hissed. "What  
are you going to wear for the robbery?" Mascara asked. Then, the elevator door  
opened. "Shhh!" Fem Fatale warned. "Hi, hi, hello," Boomer greeted the  
glamorous models. "Hubba hubba," Butch gawked at the girls. "Excuse me, where  
is Lady Keane's office?" Brick asked. All three boys were in their reporter  
wear. "Round the corner, to the left," Fem Fatale told them. As the three  
models entered the elevator, Sedusa asked, "Did you just give directions to a  
little boy?" "I guess I did," Fem Fatale said. "Smile," Butch said, before  
snapping a photo of the models. "Is that a new photographer?" Mascara asked, as  
the elevator doors closed. "You guys stay here. I'm going to try and find Lady  
Keane," Brick said. He walked away. "I wonder if someone's nose has ever gotten  
stuck on elevator doors," Butch said. "Why do you think that?" Boomer asked. "I  
have a feeling someone's nose should've gotten stuck in the elevator doors."  
Brick walked down the hall, reading the signs on the doors. Finally, he reached  
the door marked Lady Keane. He heard a girl's voice and curious as he is,  
pushed open the doors. There he saw Blossom standing on top of the desk. Her  
arms were outstretched, as if she were embracing an adoring crowd. Buttercup  
and Bubbles stood nearby. "Thank you, thank you," Blossom said to the windows.  
"You are all so wonderful. Thank you for granting us as models of the year. We  
never dreamed when we first started in this business, that we'd reach such  
lofty heights. Thank you!" "Excuse me?" Brick interrupted. Embarrassed, Blossom  
stopped and cleared her throat. "So what do you think about the drapes?" she  
asked. "Personally, I'd rather see shutters, yes." Stepping to one side, she  
continued, "And on this wall here, I-AAAAHHHH!" Blossom fell right into a  
wastebasket! She lay in a heap, stunned and groggy. Brick rushed to help her.  
"Lady Keane! Lady Keane! Are you alright?" Blossom opened her eyes. At first, all  
she could see were blurs of orange and red. Slowly, they became the shape of a  
hat and hair. Then it became a boy with orange hair and a red reporter hat.  
Finally, everything came into sharp focus and…there he stood! The boy of her  
dreams! Blossom fell madly in love! "Are you okay?" Brick was concerned. "I  
don't think I'll ever be the same," Blossom breathed. "What?" Brick said. "I  
mean, I don't usually fall like that," Blossom said quickly. "I thought it was  
a very nice fall, kind of graceful actually," Brick said. "Thank you, whoever  
you are," Blossom said. "I'm Brick, and I've come all the way from America to  
interview you for the Daily Chronicle," Brick stated. "Me? Why me?" Blossom  
asked, confused. "Because you're Lady Keane," Brick answered. "I am?" Blossom  
said. Then she realized that the wonderful boy thought she, Blossom, was the  
Lady Keane. She decided not to disappoint him. "Yes, I am!" Blossom said.  
"What?" Buttercup said. "Blossom, what are you doing?" Bubbles asked.  
"Blossom?" Brick said. "Yes! Blossom is my first name! Lady Blossom Keane!"  
Blossom said. "Want to help me out of this waste basket?" Brick pulled her out.  
Blossom gazed at him through her big pink eyes. Brick shyly shuffled his feet.  
"May I ask you a few questions?" he asked. "No, not here," Blossom said,  
nervously. "So busy, so much to do." She was worried the real Lady Keane would  
return and spoil everything. "Maybe we can have dinner tonight?" Brick said.  
"Fine," Blossom chirped. "See you then!" "I'll pick you up at your house. It  
must be beautiful," Brick persisted. "I'm sure it is," Blossom said. Then she  
caught herself and said, "I mean, sure it is!" "So, where do you live?" Brick  
asked. Of course, Blossom had no idea where Lady Keane lived. "Umm…" Blossom  
said. "Guess!" "Oh brother," Buttercup said. "Uh…probably some highbrow street  
somewhere," Brick shrugged. "Highbrow Street! That's right! Highbrow Street!"  
Blossom exclaimed. "How'd you guess? Are you psychic? But guess what number?"  
"I don't know," Brick was baffled. "#17?" "Yes, alright, 17 Highbrow Street,"  
Blossom agreed. They agreed to meet at 7:00. Brick nervously left backed out of  
the door, stammering "Well, um, good-bye." Then he walked out the door. "Yes,  
adios mon cheri," Blossom sighed. Then she fell into the wastebasket again.


	6. Taxi!

Chap. 6: The ride back to the Hotel: Outside, Boomer asked, "Hey Brick, what about Lady Keane, I mean, is she pretty?" "Yeah, not at all that I thought," Brick said. "Nice eyes, long orange hair, and it may have been my imagination, but I think she found me attractive!" "Well of course she found you attractive," Boomer said, taking off his hat running his hand through his hair. "Runs in family." "Taxi!" Brick cried, waving his arms. Three times, he tried to hail down a cab, but nobody stopped for him. "I don't know why the cabs won't stop," he said. "Just leave it to me," Butch said. He waited on the sidewalk until he saw a speeding cab. "TAXI!" he screamed, flinging himself in its path and lay spread eagle on the pavement. A little yellow taxi stopped just short of his head. "That's very effective," Brick said. "Yeah, it's great when it works!" Butch exclaimed. "Did you want me to stop or what?" asked the driver, who looked about 16, with yellow hair and pale yellow skin. "Yes, thank you very much, sir," Brick said. "You can call me Lightning. Where are you guys going?" "Happiness Hotel," Brick stated. "Oh good, that's where I'm going. How do you get there?" Lightning asked. "Haven't you ever been there?" Boomer asked. "Of course, I live there; I just don't know how to get there!" Lightning replied as the Rowdyruff Boys got into the cab. "Straight ahead," Brick instructed. "Okay," Lightning said, suddenly making a U-Turn. "Good, now just keep going straight," Brick said. "Will do," Lightning replied, making another quick U-Turn. "Takes a while to get to know the town," Lightning said. "Well, how long have you lived in London?" Boomer asked. "All my life," Lightning stated. "How come you don't have an English accent?" Brick asked. "I'm just lucky to have a driver's license!" Lightning exclaimed, driving onto the sidewalk. A few seconds later, Brick said "It's just around the corner." "What is?" Lightning asked. "The Happiness Hotel," Brick reminded the driver. "Oh yeah. What's your room number?" Lightning asked. "I don't know-we're on the second floor," Boomer stated. "I'm sorry, I can only take you as far as the lobby," Lightning said. When they got to the hotel, Lightning crashed through the door and wall and into the lobby-just as promised. "You can never find a cab when you need one," Mayor stated. "Can we do that again?" Butch asked as he and his friends got out of the taxi. "Thanks, Lightning," Brick said. "You're welcome. So, how do I get out of here?" Lightning asked. "I think you should do the U-Turn," Brick suggested. "…Right," Lightning said. He drove forward into another room. "He's heading for the kitchen! My pickles!" Mayor shouted. "Oh no!" Brick cried. "Who gave that idiot his license?" Cole, a guy with white hair and pale blue skin, asked as she came out of the kitchen with a pot with a steering wheel in it. "I don't know. But what I do know is that we're going to have steering wheel soufflé for dinner," Mayor said. "Again?" Ivy, who had been lying in a lawn chair under a heat lamp, trying to get a tan, reading a magazine, said. "I'm going out to dinner," Brick said. "Yeah, Brick has a date with Lady Kea-," Boomer was saying when Brick stopped him. "Boomer, you don't have to tell everybody." "Oh right," Boomer said, before whispering to Mayor, "Mayor, don't tell anybody, Brick's got a date with Lady Keane." "Brick's got a date with Lady Keane!" Mayor exclaimed a little too loudly. "Wow, wait till I tell my brother and his friends and the girls!" Ivy squealed. "Tell me what?" Snake asked as he, the rest of the Gangrene Gang, and the girls of Team Power came out of their rooms. "Yeah, what's going on?" Ace had to know. "Brick has a date with Lady Keane!" Cole announced. "Brick and Lady Keane! No. Freaking. Way!" Cobra exclaimed. It wasn't long until everyone was talking about the new gossip about Brick's date. "Boomer, this is embarrassing," Brick said. "Don't worry, bro, it won't go outside this room," Boomer promised. Lenny whipped out his camera phone and started filming. "Attention London! Breaking news! This boy by the name of Brick is going on a date with high-fashion mogul, Lady Keane! Details at 11 pm!" he said, filming Brick. Brick glared at Boomer, who just smiled nervously. Brick hurried upstairs to get ready for his date before Lenny had a chance to ask him questions.


	7. Stepping out with a Star

Chap. 7: _Stepping out with a Star_: While he was "shaving", Boomer and Butch kept him company. "Good thing you didn't tell everyone where Blossom lived, otherwise they'd be camped on her doorstep," Brick said. "That is just for you and me to know, brother, we are going to have ourselves a time tonight!" Boomer exclaimed, as he combed his hair. "We? What do you mean 'we'?" Brick looked at Boomer through the broken mirror. "The two of us. See, when we get to Lady Keane's place, just act natural-," Boomer was saying until Brick stopped him. "No, it's when 'I' get there. This is my date with Lady Keane. I'm going alone, so it's me not we," Brick stated. "Oh. I see," Boomer replied. He was hurt. "Can I-?" Butch started to ask. "That goes double for you, Butch," Brick said. Now Butch was hurt. "I wish I had a mustache or beard, course then I'd have to use a blade," Brick said. "Are you really going without us tonight?" Boomer asked. "I figured that this would be something I have to do alone," Brick said. "No problem," Boomer said. "Just hand me my cuff links," Brick said. "Yes sir," Boomer obliged. "And straighten my tie," Brick sang. "Just drench me in rich cologne and don't me ask why." Boomer sprayed Brick with a bottle of cologne he found. "Go on and pluck me a boutonnière," Brick continued. Boomer picked a dead yellow flower out of an old pot. "You're moving up, and walking on air," Boomer added, dropping it on the floor. "Stepping out with a star and feeling high!" Brick belted out. "Come polish my wingtips, and call for the car." Butch whistled out the window. "I'll sweep her right off her feet wherever we are!" Brick sang as he sat on the edge of the bed. "A satin collar and velvet vest," Butch added, handing Brick the items. "I never ask for second best," Brick continued. "Stepping out with a star. Sad times bye-bye!" Boomer picked up a ukulele and started playing along to the tune. "Have I got style, have I got taste," Brick said, pulling on the vest. "On someone else I swear; this savoir faire would be such a waste!" He stood up on the bed. "Come toss me my top hat!" he sang. "Yes sir!" Boomer replied, tossing the top hat to his brother, making it land perfectly on his head. "I'm ready to fly, busting into the upper crust as easy as pie!" Brick continued as he jumped from the bed and landed on the floor. "Just watch my dream come true," he sang as he put on his blazer. "This is something I was born to do. Stepping out with a star, that star is you." Brick envisioned Blossom's smiling and sweet face in the reflection of a round mirror. He grabbed a hat rack and started to dance with it while he hummed a tune. Boomer turned on a lamp and Brick set down the hat rack and began to tap dance in the light. When he stopped, his shadow was still moving and humming. "Have you got style?" Boomer sang. "Have I got style," Brick sang. "Have you got chic?" Boomer continued. "Have I got chic," Brick sang. "To think that you and me, were nobody, why only last week!" Boomer exclaimed. "Hey guys!" Butch shouted before snapping a picture of the brothers. Brick spun around and landed on the edge of the bed, causing it to fold up into the wall. "I'm ready to fly!" he screamed as he flipped off and fell to the floor. "Well, at least I can try," he said as Boomer and Butch helped him to his feet and dusted off his tux. "Just watch my dream come true, this is something I was born to do," he continued. "Stepping out with a star, bye bad time!" the trio sang together, as they danced to the tune. "Stepping out with a star, hey good times! Stepping out with a star and feeling high!" "How do I look?" Brick asked, looking into the mirror. "Which one are you?" Boomer asked, looking as well. "I'm the one on the right!" Brick groaned. "You look like you're about to have a good time," Boomer said. "Without us," Butch added. Their eyes drooped, their heads dropping. Brick gave in. "Brick, Boomer," he said. "What?" they asked. "You can come," he sighed. "You mean it!" Boomer and Butch perked up. Brick nodded. "Yes!" Boomer trotted over to the door and threw it open, revealing the other guests. "Hey gang, we can all go!" he announced. Their new friends cheered excitedly. "I can't wait to see Lady Keane!" "What will I wear?" "Where will we eat?" "I'm so excited!" Brick sighed shaking his head, and walked out the door.


	8. 17 Highbrow Street

Chap. 8: 17 Highbrow Street: Meanwhile, Blossom stood in 17 Highbrow Street. She wore a long dark cape over her pink sequined evening gown with dainty black Mary Janes. Blossom looked beautiful, and worried. How could she make Brick that this elegant home was hers? And to make matters worse… "This is crazy!" Buttercup hissed; her sisters had come with her, also in sequined dresses in their color. "It's so cold, couldn't we just wait outside?" Bubbles asked. "No Bubbles, we have to make it look like I live here, well, we live here," Blossom said. She looked through the window to see a proper looking couple sitting at a table, eating dinner in a wood-paneled dining room. "Awfully disappointing weather today," the woman, Marian Smith said, "Don't you think Harold?" she asked her husband. "Hmmm?" Harold was falling asleep. "The weather is awfully disappointing today," repeated his wife. "Is it?" he said absently. Then, "Yes, yes! I know what you mean, Marian, yes awfully!" "It was disappointing and awful the yesterday and the day before," Marian droned on. The Powerpuff Girls slowly flew up to an open window and climbed through. Downstairs, Harold and Marian were done with dinner and were just talking. There was a loud crash upstairs. They ignored it. Upstairs, Bubbles had accidently knocked over a lamp and was untangling herself from the long cord. Blossom listened. She didn't hear anyone coming, so the girls tip-toed to the top of the stairs. They gathered up their capes so they wouldn't trip and slowly and softly stepped down the steps. When they got to the bottom, they hid. Harold and Marian couldn't see them, but they got a clear view of the front door. Within moments, the doorbell rang. Blossom ran to the door with her sisters following close behind. She opened the door to see Brick standing there with Boomer and Butch. Brick handed her a corsage. "For you," he said. "Thank you," Blossom said. "I see you brought some friends with you." "And I see you brought your sisters," Brick said. "So, where shall we go for the date?" Blossom froze; she had no idea. "One moment," Bubbles said. She flew to the dining room and asked Harold. "May you name a good restaurant?" "Yes, the Sunbonnet Club," Harold replied. "That's more of a supper club that a restaurant," Marian said. "Thank you," Bubbles said, flying away. "You're welcome," Harold said, oblivious of what just happened. The six left before anything else happened. "We were lucky enough to get the hotel limousine," Brick told Blossom as they walked toward the street. The vehicle Brick so proudly called a limousine was part van, part double-decker bus, part shed. Mr. Mayor sat behind the wheel, the Gangrene Gang rode on top under a makeshift canopy. Everyone else from the hotel leaned out of the windows or clung to the fenders, which are the spots Boomer and Butch called. "Hey! Look! There they are!" Ace exclaimed, pointing at Blossom and Brick. "Brick and his new flame!" "Hubba hubba!" Snake hollered. "Ding ding!" Arturo added. "Oh jeez," Ivy groaned. "You two are going to have to jump in the front seats, the back seats been quarantined!" Mayor told Brick and Blossom. "What about the top?" Blossom asked. "Sorry, no more room up here!" Ace called down. Blossom and Brick climbed up into the front seats; Boomer and Bubbles sat on the back fenders, where they could see Lightning's cab with M-O with him. Butch and Buttercup stood on the front fenders. "This is going to be so cool," Buttercup said. "Says the girl that this was crazy," Blossom teased. Mayor started the engine and began to drive to the sunbonnet. "Let's hit the road! How about a little traveling music?" Ace asked. "Yeah! A love song for our little couple!" Abby suggested from bellow. "Sure thing, babe!" Ace replied. "Love song!" Big Billy agreed. "Hit it!" Ace commanded. The Gangrene Gang whipped out some heavy metal instruments; Ace on lead guitar; Snake on bass; Ivy on back-up guitar; Arturo on keyboard; and Grubber on drums. They began to play a heavy metal song. "Give me my good friends and play me my music! Give me my night life!" Ace belted out. "Talk me that guitar and roll me that boogie! Yeah give me a night life!" Snake added. "Are these your friends?" Blossom asked. "Just the ones on the fenders," Brick said. After Grubber played a small drum solo, Ace continued, "Sing me the good times, 'cause I need the feeling! Yeah, give me a night life!" "Give me a night life! Woo! Yeah!" Arturo belted out. "You know they don't have to play this loud," Blossom said, covering her ears. "It's cool, they don't mind," Brick told her. "Kick it up a notch!" Buttercup hollered up to the top. "Give me a night life!" Ivy sang. "Sing me the good times, 'cause I need the feeling! Give me a night life!" Snake belted out. "Give me a night life! Woo! Yeah!" the whole gang sang out. "Give me a night life!" The song ended as the bus pulled into the front of the Sunbonnet Club. The Gangrene Gang laughed out of sheer joy. "Thank goodness," Blossom muttered.


	9. Sunbonnet Club

Chap. 9: Sunbonnet Club: The Sunbonnet Club, one of London's most elegant night spots, was a round room, all sparkling white and gleaming black. A band was playing romantic music and a chandelier made of mirrors slowly revolved above, sending twinkles of light on the swaying dancers. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys sat at a table right next to the dance floor. "Wow, at a place this fancy, you'd think they'd have pretzels on the table," Boomer said. Bubbles giggled. Blossom laughed nervously, as she studied the menu. "Well, what a delightful menu," she stated. Brick looked over her shoulder at the menu. He gasped. "What is it?" Blossom asked. "Nothing, it's just funny how the roast beef is the same price of a Fiat 500," he said, his voice cracking. "You eat here often, Lady Keane?" "Please, call me Blossom, and only on special occasions, and this is very special, Brick," Blossom purred. She waved to attract the waiter's attention. She told him, "Waiter, ginger ale and spaghetti." "Brick, how are we going to pay for this?" Boomer whispered to his brother. "Got about 1800 bucks on you?" Brick asked Butch. "Don't worry Brick, I'll take care of it," Butch said. He hopped down and aimed his camera at a couple sitting next to them. "There you go, folks! Souvenir photograph! Just give me your name and address and ten bucks," he said, blinding them with the flash. The man reached into his pocket and pulled $10. Butch's plan worked! He proceeded to the next table. At that moment, the real Lady Keane, dressed in orange satin, entered the club with a man with green skin, white hair, an eye patch, and big horns. It was her brother, Mr. Green. Lady Keane stood, head held high, waiting to be shown her table. Mr. Green, on the other hand, snapped his fingers and bopped to the music. Stanley, the head waiter, greeted his famous customer. "Good evening, Lady Keane, such a pleasure to see you." "Thank you, Stanley," Lady Keane said. "My, what a lovely diamond necklace," Stanley said when he noticed Lady Keane's spectacular diamond necklace. "It is rather breathtaking, isn't it? I thought a little outré, but my brother, Mr. Green, insisted I wear it," Lady Keane agreed. "Your table, Lady Keane," Stanley said, leading them to a table. "Thank you Stanley, give Stanley a tip, Mr. Green," Lady Keane told Mr. Green. "For complimenting you on your necklace?" Mr. Green asked. "No, because it's customary," Lady Keane said. "I didn't bring any change," Mr. Green said. "Then give him something bigger," Lady Keane said. "Bigger? I left my wallet at home." "You left your wallet in college. "How about you folks, souvenir photograph?" Butch asked an elderly couple. "No, no picture," the man said. "Come on, it'd be a lovely memento for you and your wife," Butch said. "My wife isn't feeling very well," the man stated. "That's too bad, maybe she should be at home," Butch said. "My wife is at home!" the man snapped. "Uh…yes…uh…next table!" Butch stammered. After Stanley left Mr. Green and Lady Keane alone. Mr. Green asked, soothingly, "Aren't you happy we're here?" "I have grave doubts about hearing these jewels," Lady Keane said. "I feel as if thieves are breathing down my neck." "Thieves aren't breathing down your neck," Mr. Green said, breathing down her neck. "I want to put them in a safe," Lady Keane said. "No!" Mr. Green said. "Yes!" "I meant yes, why would I say no when I meant yes," Mr. Green said. "Go and see Stanley," Lady Keane said. "Go and see Stanley?" Mr. Green repeated. "Go and see Stanley immediately!" Lady Keane said. "Fine, if that's what you want," Mr. Green said, getting up from the table. "And don't forget to tip," Lady Keane added. Once Mr. Green was out of his sister's sight, he turned on his heel and scuttled to the back of the club. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking; he ducked through the swinging door and walked quickly to the back entrance. He checked his watch. The models were due to arrive any minute now. He unlocked the door so they could get into the club without Lady Keane seeing them. Then smoothing out his jacket and straightening his tie, he reentered the club, convinced his brilliant plan would work perfectly. Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom were dancing. "That spaghetti was yummy. Love how they boil the pasta here," Blossom said. "Yeah, uh, Blossom?" Brick asked. "Oh yes, hmm?" Blossom said. "Can we talk about the jewel robbery now?" Brick asked. "Oh Brick, let us not talk business. Music is in the air, the night is young, and I'm so beautiful," Blossom pleaded. "What jewel robbery?" "Your jewels. The ones that were stolen," Brick reminded her. "You know, you have lovely eyes," Blossom cooed. Brick was getting nowhere fast. At the moment, a long, dark car pulled into the alley behind the sunbonnet club. Sedusa, Fem Fatale, and Mascara, dressed in black evening gowns, got out of the car and pushed open the back entrance to the club. Nobody but Mr. Green noticed them come in. The sunbonnet orchestra started another song. "The first time you see her, no bolt from the blue," the dancers sang. "Just something so quiet, just waiting for you," Blossom added. "With no one to tell you, that you got to go," the dancers chorused. "The first time it happens, you know," Blossom sang. "The first time, you see her, no magical change," Brick said. "No angels appearing, no dreams to arrange." "Just warmer and colder, than springtime, or snow," the dancers sang. "The first time it happens you know," Brick added. "And so you fall, you'll know how complete it is, and for each moment, that that is lasts, how sweet it is," the dancers sang in unison. "The first time, together, how simple, how rare," Blossom and Brick sang. "And just when, you thought you, forgot how to care," Blossom sang. "And though you feel much more, than you dare to show," Brick added. "The first time it happens, you know," the two added. The Blossom left Brody and glided over the dance floor. All the other dancers danced to the music. "Whoa, she's fantastic," Brick told Boomer as he watched the amazing girl dip and swirl to the music. Even Mr. Green with crime on the mind, noticed Blossom. As he watched her, he leaned forward in his seat and for a moment, forgot all about his accomplices. "The first time you see her, no magical change," the male dancers sang. "No angels appearing, no creams to arrange. Just warmer and colder, than springtime or snow." they lifted Blossom into the air for a few moments, and then set her down. "The first time it happens, you know," they added. "Mr. Green," Lady Keane suddenly gasped. "That's my new receptionist dancing out there!" She pointed at the dance floor. "Which one?" Mr. Green asked, still gaping at Blossom. "The girl with the orange hair," Lady Keane stated. "She's sensational," he panted. "45 words a minute, about average," Lady Keane said. Entranced by Blossom, he staggered across the dance floor, took her into his arms and danced with her. "And just when, you thought you'd forgot how to care," the male dancers sang. "For the first time, for the first time," two sang as they carried Blossom away from Mr. Green and to her table. Blossom started to tap dance on the tabletop. She giggled as she did so. When she stopped, two male dancers carried her off the table and set her in the middle of the table. The dancers and waiters danced around her. "The first time it happens, the moment it happens, then suddenly there's a whole new world. The first time it happens, the first time it happens," they all sang. "The first time it happens, you know!" The other people in the club applauded Blossom. Mr. Green returned to his seat and looked at his watch. Not even the loveliest girl in the world could distract him from his master scheme. Sedusa gave the signal, Mascara threw the light switch, and suddenly, the Sunbonnet club was dark. The band stopped playing, waiters tripped, dishes crashed. Mr. Green snatched Lady Keane's necklace and handed it to Fem Fatale, who ran off before she was noticed, just when Butch snapped a picture of the crime. "AIEEEEEEE!" Lady Keane screamed when the lights came back on. Stanley rushed to Lady Keane's side. "Lady Keane, what happened? Was it you that screamed, 'AIEEEEEEE!'?" he asked. "She screamed right into my ear," Mr. Green groaned. "Of course I screamed. Someone had just stolen my necklace. I told you this would happen, that necklace was worth a fortune! Do something?" Lady Keane exclaimed. "What do you want me to do? I just spilled ketchup all over my cummerbund," Mr. Green whined, secretly delighted. "Straighten that tie!" his sister snapped as she got up from her table. Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all watched the commotion from the other side of the room. "It's Lady Keane," a man passing Brick's table said. "Her necklace, it's been stolen." "Lady Keane?" Brick said. "But I thought…" He was confused. If that was Lady Keane over there, then who was…? He turned to ask his Lady Keane to explain, but all he saw were three flashes of light, colored pink, light blue and light green. She was gone, along with her sisters. Brick saw them slipping out the front door. He started to follow them when Butch tugged at his sleeve. "Brick! I think I got a picture of the thief!" he exclaimed. "Great," Brick said. "Yeah!" Butch cheered. But Brick wasn't paying attention. He knelt down and picked up a black Mary Jane the Blossom had left behind. He stared at the shoe. He was dumbfounded. The clock struck 12.


	10. A Day in the Park

Chap. 10: A Day in the Park: Later that night, in the Happiness Hotel bathroom, Brick and Boomer looked over Butch's shoulder as he developed his photographs. "You did this great, Butch. You popped the flash, just before the soup landed on his tie," Boomer said, looking at one of the negatives. "Yeah well, photography's an art. You got to have the right film, you got to have the right exposure, and you got to scream just before they get the food to their mouth," Butch said, just when someone banged on the door. "What's going on in there, a lot of people out here need to use the restroom!" Mr. Mayor shouted. "We're developing these pictures. We'll be out as soon as we finish. We're trying to catch a jewel thief!" Brick replied. "Jewel thief!" Boomer repeated. "Well catch him in another room. People are jumping up and down on one leg out here," Mayor said. "Hurry up, Butch. There's got to be a picture of someone taking Lady Keane's necklace," Brick said. "I don't know, I still think Blossom took it," Butch said. "She wouldn't steal," Brick said. "Why not, she lied," Butch said. "That's two different things. Besides, she couldn't have stolen the necklace because she was dancing," Brick said. "That's right! There's that old adage: you can't dance and steal at the same time," Boomer said. "No, it's you can't walk and chew gum and the same time," Butch corrected. "Uh, I think it's you can't pat your head and rub your stomach at the same time," Boomer said. "What does it make? She didn't steal the necklace," Brick said. "Bet you I could do it," Butch said. "Do what?" Brick asked. "Pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time," Butch said, doing it. "Who cares, anybody can do that," Boomer said, doing the same thing. "Can you please stop messing around? We're wasting time!" Brick shouted, as the line of angry residents pounded on the door. Butch worked fast. A few seconds later, his eyes widened. "Here it is!" he stated. "Wow!" Boomer exclaimed, squinting at the negative. In the picture, a man was passing a necklace to one of the three girls who stood nearby. "It's that guy sitting next to Lady Keane and those girls standing in the back," Brick declared. "It's probably the same gang that pulled that first job!" Butch said. "Yeah, and we caught them with their hand in a cookie jar," Brick said. Just then, Big Billy in frenzy, busted opens the bathroom door. Light poured into the room, destroying the negative. "The cookie jar just busted," Boomer sighed. The next day, Brick sat alone on a park bench. He felt horrible-as if his best friend had moved away without telling him. He couldn't stop thinking about Blossom, or whoever she was. He turned the Mary Jane shoe over and over in his hand, trying to figure out everything that had happened. Why had she betrayed him? Did she have anything to do with the robbery? Who was she? "Get your filthy hands off me!" snapped a familiar voice, followed by a loud splash from the lake. Brick went over to investigate. "I beg your pardon, young lady!" a familiar gentleman said. "Just keep your hands to yourself, turkey!" Blossom warned. "Hey you," Brick said. Blossom was wearing a pink coat, and this time had her hair tucked up into a matching hat. She saw Brick and pulled up her collar to hide her face, but it was too late. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the fake Lady Keane," Brick said. Blossom emerged from under her collar. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Hello?" Brick huffed. "Last night you didn't even say good-bye." Oh Brick, that was just silliness," Blossom said. "But you lied to me. You used me," Brick said, walking away from her. Blossom went after him. "Let me explain, Brick; my name is Blossom Utonium, I am a model. I only lied because I wanted to be with you," Blossom explained. "Oh yeah?" Brick said. "Well, I saw the way you were dancing with that guy last night." "Oh Brick," Blossom said. "And get this? You're dancing partner happened to be a jewel thief! What do you think of that?" Brick asked. Blossom was shocked. "You're jealous!" "I am not!" Brick said. "You are! You are, you are, you are, you are!" Blossom teased. Brick did an exasperated sigh and continued to walk away. "Oh Brick. Please don't go. I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please don't go, Brick! Please! Please!" Blossom pleaded. "Blossom, you're overacting," Brick said. "I am not, I'm trying to save this parody," Blossom protested. "Well save your performance instead," Brick said. "I am playing 800 different emotions!" "Well try to play one of them right!" "Oh well, I have a career of my own!" "I know all about your career!" "I don't need this lousy duck pond!" "I'm sure you don't need a lousy duck pond!" "I'll just walk!" "Yeah, go walk!" "Should I walk?" "Go ahead and walk!" Blossom turned away from Brick and started to whimper. "Blossom…listen," Brick said. "I'm doing my best," Blossom said. "Blossom. I'm sorry, we have to get back to the parody though," Brick said. "Alright…Brick I'm sorry I left you last night at the nightclub," Blossom apologized. "That's okay Blossom," Brick replied. It just so happened that they were right next to a Rent-A-Bike stand. So Blossom and Brick rented two bikes and rode around the park. "Pretty day, sunny sky, lovely pictures dance in your eyes," Brick sang. "It all feels so right," Blossom added. "It all feels so rare," Brick sang. "Summer-soft, sudden breeze, watch the wind play tag in the trees," Blossom sang. "The world is so bright, so perfectly fair," the duo sang out. "Lovers sing, children dance. For a minute we've got a chance." "Why couldn't we fly?" Brick belted out. "I knew we'd get by," Blossom added. "Couldn't we fly, couldn't we fly, we fly, couldn't we fly, we fly, couldn't we fly," other people in the park chorused. "Sunny sky, pretty day. Just a push and we're on the way. Yes couldn't we ride, side by side?" As the kids rode on, Brick took his hands off the handlebars and outstretched his arms. Then he stood on one foot on the bicycle seat, with his arms and other leg outstretched, trying to maintain his balance. Brick did a handstand on the seat next. "Blossom, look at me!" he hollered. Blossom turned around to look, but Brick was no longer on the bike. She looked up to see that Brick's feet had gotten caught on a low-hanging branch and he seemed to be about to fall. She turned around just in time to catch Brick in the basket attached to her bike, which was big enough to hold him. "Why couldn't we fly?" Blossom sang. "I knew we'd get by," Brick added. From a distance, the residents of the Happiness Hotel, led by Boomer and Butch, were riding their own bikes on the same road. "Sunny sky," Butch sang. "Pretty day," Boomer added. "Just a push, and we're on the way," Ace and Abby sang. "Yesss, couldn't we ride," Snake added. "Side by side," everybody chorused. "Couldn't we ride?"


	11. The Keane Fashion Show

Chap. 11: The Keane Fashion show: The next day was the big Keane Spring Fashion show. Backstage in the mirror lined dressing room, tall models preened before going on stage. Dressers zipped up zippers, seamstresses stitched hems, and make-up experts searched for missing eyelashes. Hair stylist darted from model to model, twisting a curl on this one, snipping a bang off of this one. Everyone in the room was frantic, except Mr. Green. He stood calmly in front of a mirror, slicking down a strand of white hair. Suddenly, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles burst into the room, pushing a rack of clothes. "Gangway!" Blossom warned. "Low bridge!" Bubbles added. "Coming through!" Buttercup shouted. Mr. Green watched Blossom's every move. "She's wonderful, she's so wonderful," he murmured. "She certainly seems to know where she's going," Lady Keane said, straightening her dress and looking at her watch. "It's time," she said to Mr. Green. Mr. Green checked himself in the mirror one last time. He was heading toward the stage when Blossom galloped by, carrying a pile of dresses. She ran right into Mr. Green. "Watch it, buddy-oh Mr. Green, I'm so sorry," she said. "Hello," Mr. Green said. "Miss uh…" "Utonium, Blossom Utonium," Blossom said. "Of course, have dinner with me tonight," he begged. "Mr. Green, I'm sorry, I can't," Blossom said. "Please. From the minute I saw you, you were like a breath of fresh air. I'm tired of all the same women-the tall, long legs, the small eyes- it's you I want!" Mr. Green stated. Just then, Brick walked into the room wearing a red tux. "Oh Brody, I'd like you to meet someone," Blossom said, running over to him. "This is Mr. Green, Mr. Green; this is Brick…my special friend." Mr. Green got the message; he's been aced out by a guy in red. "Need I say more," Blossom said after Brick left. "He's one of your kinds isn't he?" Mr. Green said. "Yes," Blossom said. "Blossom, we could have had something very special. Now I can't be responsible for what might happen," Mr. Green said. "Well, uh…C'est la vie!" Blossom said, skipping off. Sedusa walked up to Mr. Green. "I don't know why you love her like you do," she said. "I don't know why, I just do," Mr. Green said. "Well, you better snap out of it," Fem Fatale snapped. "And fast!" "We need to plant the goods on her to take the heat off us," Mascara reminded him. "I know the plan, I just wish there was another way," Mr. Green said. "It's the only way, especially since the cops are starting to ask questions," Sedusa said. "Okay, okay, I'll do my job," Mr. Green said sadly. "When I give the signal, you do yours." Then under his breath, he added, "Forgive me, Blossom." Smart designers, wealthy buyers, photographers, reporters and Brick, Boomer, and Butch were sitting in the audience, waiting for the show to begin. "Am I dressed right for this?" Boomer asked. He was wearing his usual clothes, plus his reporter hat. "You look fine, Boomer," Brick said. And now, without further ado, roses, hyacinths, lilacs, and bluebells, make up our first fashion bouquet," Lady Keane said. "An orchestra started to play as three models dressed in pastel chiffon frocks appeared from behind the curtain. They swept down the runway one at a time, toward a fountain that spewed multicolored jets of water. When each model reached the fountain at the end of the runway, she slowly turned so that everyone could fully appreciate what she wore. Then she walked back up the runway and disappeared behind the curtain. The Powerpuff Girls watched the show from the wings. Mr. Green, seeing that they were occupied, started the next part of the plan. He gave Sedusa a signal. Sedusa walked down the room and instantly fell to the floor! "OW! My knee!" she moaned, wincing in mock pain. "I think I've twisted it!" "You got to get up! You got to go on!" Mr. Green exclaimed, catching the little girls' attention. "I can't go on!" Sedusa cried. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all scurried to her side. "Oh you poor thing!" Blossom exclaimed. She cradled Sedusa's head in her arms. "Don't worry Sedusa, we'll stay right here with you," Bubbles added. "But you girls can't. You have to go on in her place," Mr. Green said. When Blossom heard this, she dropped Sedusa's head to the floor like a hot potato. So far, judging by the enthusiastic applause, the show had been a great success. Beaming proudly, Lady Keane announced, "And now, the Lady Keane swimwear collection!" The curtains parted and three models stood at the top of the runway. They were all shorter than the models everyone had seen earlier that evening. Their faces were hidden by pleated capes. One had pink, one had light blue, and the third had light green. Slowly, they opened the capes revealing silver swimsuits and big pink, light blue and light green eyes. They were the Powerpuff Girls! And they looked stunning! The audience gasped, and then rose to their feet. Blossom walked down the run way to thunderous applause. People cheered as flashbulbs popped all around her! At last, Blossom and her sisters were famous models. This was the most exciting moment of her life! Everyone loved her! Brick, Mr. Green, everyone! As Blossom floated down the runway, she imagined herself the star of a beautiful water ballet. "A miracle of spring, a miracle of beauty. Be dazzled by the magic of one smile. A vision of loveliness, a universe of charms. We'll never rest until you're in our arms," unidentified voices sang around Blossom in her fantasy. "Daffodils, Blossom, whisper wills, Blossom. Everything that's lovely, warm and spring, Blossom," she heard Mr. Green sing. "Fantasy, Blossom, ecstasy, Blossom. All that's fair or fine or wonderful as anything, Blossom. Where does the rapture begin and grow? Where does devotion and passion hold?" "Happiness, Blossom," the water ballet dancers chorused. "One caresses, Blossom," Mr. Green added. "The entire world ever wanted was you, a dream come true. Oh Blossom, it's you." Blossom came out of the water on a rising platform with sparklers as the swimmers continued to dance. "Where does the rapture begin, and grow! Where does devotion and passion hold!" the swimmers sang out. "Happiness, Blossom," Brick belted out. "One caresses, Blossom," Mr. Green added. "The entire world ever wanted was you," the two boys sang. "A dream comes true, oh Blossom, it's you, it's you, it's you!" Blossom made a fabulous arching dive…and in reality, she stepped off the end of the runway into the fountain! She spluttered to the service, her hair soaking wet and her pride badly hurt. Everyone rushed to her aid. "Blossom, are you okay?" Brick asked. "Yeah, fine, I was just looking for my contact lens," Blossom said, giggling nervously.


	12. Framed

Chap. 12: Framed: Backstage, Mr. Green slipped the diamond necklace without the diamonds into Blossom's pink raincoat, and then pushed through the crowd. "Here's your raincoat, Blossom. So you don't catch a cold," he said. "Thank you, I don't know what happened. I must've tripped," Blossom said, putting her hand in her coat pocket. "Wait a minute, what's this?" she pulled out the necklace. "I don't think these belong to me," she said. Blossom didn't even know what it was. She had fallen into Mr. Green's trap. He turned to Lady Keane. "Do you recognize that?" He grabbed the necklace and handed it to his sister. Lady Keane recognized it immediately. "That's my necklace, but, where are the diamonds?" She turned to Blossom. "Blossom stole my necklace," she accused. The crowd gasped. "Oh, Blossom, how could you?" Mr. Green said. "No, no, no! I didn't know anything about it! Someone must have put it-!" Blossom protested. She looked at Mr. Green. "You! It was you! Brick was right there! You're a phony!" she said as security guards grabbed her. "And you know what? You can't even sing! Brick!" Blossom shouted. "It just goes to show you can't trust anyone," Lady Keane said to the reporters. "Lady Keane, will you be hiring any more little girls?" a reporter asked. "Well, I should certainly think twice about it." "Brick, find out if they'll let me keep the costumes!" Blossom said. "Don't worry, Blossom! We'll get you out of this!" Brick promised. "What about your most famous jewel the Fabulous Baseball Diamond?" asked another reporter. Lady Keane was tired of being robbed. She was determined to keep her most valuable jewel out of reach. "As from Monday, the Fabulous Baseball Diamond will go on permanent display at the Mallory Gallery. I shall never have it on my person or in my possession again," Lady Keane replied evenly. "That's right, it'll be in our possession," Mr. Green smirked at Fem Fatale, Sedusa, and Mascara. They were listening from behind the curtains. "Tuesday at midnight, we'll go to the Mallory Gallery and the Baseball Diamond will be ours!" The four thieves laughed maniacally. Little did they know, Butch had heard every word. "So there I was, backstage under a table. I was doing a photographic essay on kneecaps, and I heard them planning to steal the Baseball Diamond," Butch later explained to his friends back at the hotel. Everyone was gathered in one of the unoccupied rooms, sitting on the big bed. "So what's the plan?" Ace asked. "I already told you; Tuesday, Midnight at the Mallory Gallery. That's all I know!" Butch said. The residents started to talk amongst themselves. "Quiet!" Brick shouted. The group went silent. "All right, if we're going to get Blossom out of jail, we're going to have to catch those thieves red-handed." Mayor raised his hand. "Yes, Mayor?" Brick asked. "What color are their hands now?" Mayor asked. Brick ignored the question and regarded his friends solemnly. "We're about to embark on a potentially dangerous mission. There could be physical violence. There could be gunplay. There's even the slightest chance somebody could get killed." Everyone gasped. "So if anyone wants out, now is the time to say it," Brick added. "I'm out!" Ace said first. "Me too," Blaze, a boy with red hair and light red skin with fire powers, added. "Ditto," Ivy said. "And me," Viper stated. "Don't we have something to do around here, or something, sssomewhere?" Snake asked. "Sorry, I have a dental appointment," Mr. Mayor said. Everyone wanted out. "Hold it!" Boomer shouted, facing the group. "Shame on you. I thought we were in this together. I'm just as scared as you are, but this has to be done! We don't want the bad guys to win!" he took off his hat and held it over his heart. "We got to do this, for freedom, for justice, for honesty!" No one said a word. At last, Lenny broke the silence. "Wow, do I feel ashamed." "Yeah, I feel like 2 cents," Mayor agreed. "Well, I'm back in," Batty stated. "You can count on me," M-O stated. "I was only joking!" Ace laughed. "It'll be fun to go out there and risk our lives!" "All for one and one for all!" Arturo exclaimed. Every last resident of the Happiness Hotel had volunteered to help out. "I believe this is what Americans call patriotism," Princess sneered, peering into the room, before going back to her own. "Thank you, I knew I could count on each and every one of you," Brick said. Boomer breathed heavily. "Boomer, are you okay?" Brick asked his brother. "That took a lot out of me," Boomer stated. "Now, we don't have much time, so everyone gather around, and the first thing we got to do is make our plans," Brick said, climbing on the bed with the others. "Right!" Boomer said, jumping onto it. As soon as he did it, it flipped up, sandwiching everyone into the wall. "Or we could get some sleep," Brick added. Blossom dressed in drab, gray prison clothes, sat alone in her drab, gray jail cell, thinking about her predicament. Just as she and her sisters were about to become famous models, a no-good, white-haired liar had framed her…and tricked everyone into thinking she was the thief. And he'd pretended to love her! Blossom felt betrayed and depressed. Then a guard came to tell her that her lawyer had arrived. "Lawyer? I don't have a lawyer," Blossom said vacantly. She followed the guard into the prison visiting room where she saw a little boy wearing a red suit with a red fedora sitting behind a screen. Blossom ran up to the booth. "Oh Brick! I missed you so much!" Blossom said, bursting into grateful tears. "Please, the name is Rosenthal," Brick said stiffly. Then he whispered, "I'm your attorney. That's the only way they'd let me in here." "Oh right, oh, I missed you…Rosenthal. It's been an eternity," Blossom said. "It's been 45 minutes," Brick corrected. "Time goes slow in the cooler," Blossom said. "Listen, we've got a plan and we're going to prove you're innocent, because we're going to catch those thieves red-handed," Brick stated. "What color are their hands now?" Blossom asked. "I don't think this is the time for that kind of humor," Brick said. "When you're in stir, you take the laughs where you can get them, Rosenthal." "Yeah, well, anyway, just stay put, because tomorrow night, precisely at midnight, those thieves are going to try to steal Lady Keane's Baseball Diamond from the Mallory Gallery, and we're going to stop them!" Brick explained. "Brick, be careful," Blossom pleaded. "Don't worry, 'cause I've got Boomer and Butch, your sisters, and all our friends from the Happiness Hotel to help," Brick said. "Those clowns?" Blossom groaned. "Great, I'll be stuck in the big house for life." "'Big house'? Is that prison talk?" Brick asked. "Yeah, big house, squealer, slammer, that's the lingo we use here in the joint," Blossom stated. "Yeah, well you may talk tough, Blossom, but deep down, I know you're still the same sensitive, beautiful, vulnerable girl I went out with the other night. The one who ate all the spaghetti," Brick said. "Oh, you have such a way with words," Blossom said.


	13. At the Mallory Gallery

Chap. 13: At the Mallory Gallery: It was Tuesday night. Fem Fatale, Sedusa, Mascara and Mr. Green-the Green Gang-sat in Mr. Green's darkened office, huddled over a set of blueprints to the Mallory Gallery. They all wore matching jet-black jumpsuits. Quickly and efficiently, they went through their list. "Glass cutter?" "Check." "Nylon rope?" "Check." "Computer deprogrammer?" "Check." It was obviously a smooth, professional operation. At the same time, Brick and his team were going over their list too. "Whoopie cushion?" Boomer asked. "I think it's on the bus," Batty said. "Fake vomit?" "It's on order," Mayor stated. "Rubber raft?" "It's got holes in it," Butch said. "Frisbee?" "Lost," Arturo said. It was obviously no operation at all. Back at the prison, Blossom was pacing in her cell. Brick was about to face those rotten thieves almost single-handed! He might get lost or hurt! Back with Mr. Green: "Portable detonator?" "Check." "Walkie-talkies?" "Check." Blossom paced faster in her cell. At the hotel: "Wax lips?" Boomer asked. "Man! I jussst had 'em!" Snake said. "Did you leave them in your other pants?" Ace asked. "I don't have no other pants!" Snake stated. "Yo-yo?" "For sure," Cobra said. Mr. Green's team: "Grappling hook?" "That's you," Sedusa said. "Check," Mr. Green said. When the inventory was finished, the four clasped hands. "Let's go for it!" Mr. Green said. Then they went. Brick's team: "Peanut butter?" Boomer groaned having a feeling he knew that answer. "Big Billy at the last of it," Ace said. "Daaaaah…sorry," Big Billy said. Everyone groaned. "Well Brick, I guess that's it," Boomer said. "Okay everyone! Let's go for it!" Brick shouted. As they clambered out of the room, they knocked over the table. And they went. Blossom stopped pacing and jumped at the bars, gripping them with all her might. "Go for it!" shouted two other female prisoners. With a surge of super girl strength, Blossom spread the bars apart and she was gone. The Mallory Gallery, located on the outskirts of town, was a large rambling building with turrets, domes, and gargoyles. Because the Baseball Diamond was now on display in the gallery's treasure room, guards with large hungry dogs patrolled the grounds. At exactly 11:27 pm. A sports car with its headlights turned off drove up to the back of the gallery. At the same time, the Happiness Hotel Courtesy car, lights ablaze, clanged and clanked up the long front drive, followed by Lightning's taxi. Back at the prison, a laundry truck rolled out of the gates. Blossom clung to the back, trying desperately not to be seen…or fall off. The Green Gang used the grappling hook to climb onto the roof of the gallery. The Happiness Hotel Gang walked up to the front gates. They were cleverly disguised down to the last mutated kid or teen. Each wore glasses, a fake nose, and a fake mustache. They observed the gallery. "Wow!" Butch exclaimed, before snapped a picture of the building. "Butch!" everyone hissed. "I'm just taking a picture," Butch defended. Brick put his hands on one of the iron rails. "Blaze," he whispered. "Hand me the blowtorch." "Blowtorch? Who said anything about a blowtorch?" Blaze asked. "I brought some paper towels," Bubbles said. "How are we going to cut through the bars if nobody brought something to cut with?" Brick said. "I brought some hot mustard," Ace said, trying to help. "Maybe it'll eat through the bars." "Eat through the bars…" Brick thought fast. "Grubber!" Grubber blew a soft raspberry. "See if you can eat through these iron bars," Brick said. Grubber blew another raspberry and bit part of the iron bars and began to pull at it. Apparently, tearing iron wasn't as soft as Brick had hoped. Guards and dogs tore around the corner of the gallery and ran across the courtyard to the gates. "Dogs!" Boomer shrieked. "The cops!" Ace warned the others. Brick and his friends scattered. Foiling a jewel heist was going to be harder than they thought. A diesel rig thundered down the road and Blossom flagged it down. "Do you know where Lady Holiday's Baseball Diamond is being kept?" she asked the driver. "Well funnily enough I do. It's at the Mallory Gallery. Many Miles from here," the driver answered. "I only have half an hour to get there," Blossom said. "On foot, you'll never make it," the driver told her. "I know, how about a ride?" Blossom asked. "Can't read I presume; No passengers," the man said pointing at a sign on the door. "Couldn't you make an exception for me?" Blossom asked sweetly. "Not even for you," the driver said. "Pretty please?" "No!" Blossom sighed, "I tried to be nice." Then, she flung open the truck door, grabbed the driver by the arm and flipped him over her head into an assortment of garbage cans. The truck was hers! Now to save Brick. The Green Gang pried open a window and climbed into the gallery. According to their plans, they were one floor above and six rooms away from their goal, the treasure room. The four figures slunk silently down along corridors toward the stairwell. Meanwhile, Blossom was driving the diesel rig; she picked up the truck communicator. "Breaker on, this is Pink, do you read me?" she said in a southern drawl. "Loud and clear, Pink, this is Dirty Bird, what's your 20, over?" responded a voice. "Well, good buddy, we're west bound out of High gate. Any smokies between me and Blimey-town?" Blossom asked. "Negatory, Pink, you're free and clear," Dirty Bird answered. "Ten four, Dirty Bird, much obliged. We got the hammer down and we gone," Blossom said, turning off the radio. Outside the gallery gates, the Happiness Hotel Gang was trying to trick the guard into opening the gate. Brick and Boomer dressed as pizza men, stood in front of the gates carrying two large, flat pizza boxes. A guard peered suspiciously through the bars of the fence. "I never order pepperoni," the guard stated. "It's right here on this slip, medium pepperoni with double-cheese," Brick insisted. "That's-a right, we don't-a make them, we just-a deliver them," Boomer said in a strong Italian accent. "Someone here called Pizza Twins and that's us," Brick said. "What's the name on that slip?" the guard asked. Brick glanced at the slip. "What's your name?" he asked. "Henderson," the guard said. "That's it! That's the name on the slip!" Brick stated. "But I hate pepperoni," the guard stated walking over to the control panel for the gate. "I'll eat it!" Boomer offered. "Stand by, guys," Brick whispered to his friends. The gate opened and the guard walked out. "Just one moment," he said. "Can I see that slip?" "Uh, actually, this is the wrong slip," Brick said. "That slip sir, you said it had my name on it," the guard said. "Oh, that-a slip, that-a slip we left at-a home," Boomer lied as the rest of the group sneaked into the courtyard. "But we got-a the pepperoni." "But I hate pepperoni," the guard said. "Well, maybe you can feed it to the dogs," Brick suggested. "Yes, that's-a right here, sir," Boomer said. "That's very thoughtful of you, thank you very much sir," the guard said. The Green Gang was still going down the corridors. Meanwhile, Blossom was still in the truck when it started sputtering. She looked at the fuel gauge and saw that she was out of gas. "What am I? Gluten for punishment?" she snapped.


	14. Stopping the Heist

Chap. 14: Stopping the Heist: "Hey Boomer-," Butch said and everyone shushed him for he was a little too loud. The Happiness Hotel gang stood in front of the large locked doors that lead directly into the treasure room. "Boomer, how are we going to get in?" Butch asked more softly. "Why don't we just ring the doorbell?" Boomer suggested. "No, there's got to be another way," Brick said. "Well, you better think of it quick. Those dogs have almost finished the pizza," Lenny warned. "I know!" Brick pointed at the sky. "The roof!" His friends craned their necks and looked up the side of the building. The rood was a long way from the ground. "Oh man, no way we'll ever get up there," Ace said. As it turned out, there wasn't much time to discuss the pros and cons. The guard dogs had eaten their pizza and were looking for desert. The Happiness Hotel gang climbed up the side of the roof in no time flat. When they got to the roof, Boomer said, "So far, I'm not having any fun." "Allow me to talk to them," the Talking Dog said, peering over the edge. "Woof, woof! Bow wow!" he barked at the dogs. The guard dogs barked back and calmed down. "Helps if you know a second language," the Talking Dog said, as Butch snapped a picture of him. Several miles away, Blossom sat by the road. "It's nearly midnight, what am I going to do," she asked herself. But just then, a van careened out of nowhere and its back doors flew open. A motorcycle fell out and gently rolled to a stop in front of Blossom. A helmet and cycling outfit in her size were on the seat. "What an unbelievable coincidence," she squealed. The Green gang crept down the last corridor and stood in front of a tall steel door in front of the treasure room. Mr. Green gave the thumbs up signal and the models hooked a little electronic tool to the lock of the door. Meanwhile, the Happiness Hotel gang gathered around a window above the treasure room. "Okay, there's probably an alarm on this thing," Brick warned. "I'll check it outs," Snake said. He took out a screwdriver and stuck it somewhere on the window. He was immediately electrocuted! "WHOA!" Ace shouted. "Maybe I should I have done this," Lightning said. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snake screamed. After a few moments, the electric shock was over and Snake was partly crisped. "I think it's safe now," he said, still dazed by what happened. "Okay, Big Billy, do your thing," Ace said. Big Billy grabbed the sides of the window and pulled it open. Unfortunately, it opened like a drawbridge and crushed everyone. "Sorry," Big Billy said. "If I weren't still in pain from the electrocution, I would ssslug you," Snake hissed. Everyone crowded around the skylight and looked down into the treasure room. The Baseball Diamond, the largest diamond in the world-glowed directly below them inside a glass case. They could see how it had gotten its name; it looked exactly like a transparent baseball and it was nestled in a red velvet catcher's mitt. "There it is, the Fabulous Baseball Diamond," Brick whispered. "How are we going to get down there?" Viper asked. "I suggest we jump," Lenny said. "Are you crazy? That's nearly 100 feet!" Boomer said. "I didn't say it was a good suggestion," Lenny said. "Maybe we can jump partway," Bubbles said. Buttercup slapped her hand on her forehead. "Oh brother." Mr. Green pushed a switch and the doors swung open. The Green Gang stepped over the threshold. "Okay guys, we're just going to have to go down there and catch those thieves red-handed," Brick said. "What color are their hands now?" Mayor asked. "We'll just have to improvise. We'll make a ladder out of whatever will hold us," Brick said. "Good idea, here are the paper towels," Butch said, handing his friend the roll of paper towels. "I'm coming Brick!" Blossom yelled as she rode the motorcycle very fast with the police close behind for she was way over the speed limit. "Well, you readers wanted excitement!" she said. The Happiness Hotel gang started to form fur human chains so they could get to the wooden beams closer to the ground as the Green Gang put handles on the protective case and then very carefully lifted it. Blossom drove up a ramp to get away from the police. The kids sat on the wooden beams in the ceiling. Fem Fatale and Mascara stared at the beautiful stone, transfixed. Mr. Green snapped his fingers. Sedusa slowly and cautiously reached for the diamond. She took it out of the velvet mitt and held it in her hands. "Excuse me, but I don't think that belongs to you," Boomer said, suddenly appearing upside down in front of Sedusa's nose. Sedusa looked down to see Snake holding the boy upside down and the rest of the Happiness Hotel gang looking down at the four thieves. "Gung ho!" Buttercup and Butch shouted as they and the others jumped to the floor. "Throw me the diamond!" Mr. Green ordered. Sedusa tossed the diamond to Mascara. Mascara threw the diamond to Fem Fatale who pitched it back to Sedusa, but it landed right in Grubber's mouth. Boomer said, "Nice catch, Grubber," before slapping the member of the Gangrene Gang on the back making the jewel fly out of his mouth and into Aqua, a person with blue hair and light blue skin and water powers, hands. "Heads up, Blaze!" he shouted before he threw it. "Over here, Aqua!" Blaze called out, catching it. "Hot potato! Keep away! Here we go!" The leader of the Elemental Gang passed it to Ace, who held it as Butch snapped a picture of him before he threw it to Boomer. "Be careful guys!" Boomer warned before tossing it. It nearly got Batty in the face, but she ducked screeching, and Mayor caught. "Still got the good eye!" he exclaimed. "Over here!" Big Billy shouted. "Here it comes, Big Billy!" Mayor shouted, throwing it. It was a high fly and Big Billy was out of position! It flew past him and nearly hit Snake in the nose. Ivy snickered at her brother's close call. "Way to chuck, way to look, way to move!" Abby cheered. "Popcorn! Popcorn! Get your red-hot popcorn! Popcorn!" Lenny shouted as he walked around the room with a box of cartons of popcorn. Buttercup pulled out a baseball out of nowhere and stood in the batter's position. "Chuck it to me, Snake!" she shouted at Snake, who had the Baseball Diamond. "Pitcher, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Mayor taunted. Snake stod in the pitcher's position and pitched the ball like a pro. "Here's the windup, and the pitch!" Arturo shouted like a sports commentator. Buttercup hit the ball with the bat. "And it's a high fly ball to Brick!" Arturo added. "I got it! I got it!" Brick hollered, his arm outstretched high, went back…back…back…he missed! The beautiful jewel landed neatly in the palm of Mr. Green's hand. "Give me that diamond you crook!" Brick demanded. Mr. Green grabbed Brick by the back of his shirt! "Come on, guys, get him!" Boomer commanded as the Happiness Hotel gang attempted to approach the thief, when Mr. Green pulled out a gun. "Back off!" he shouted. Brick's friends did as told. "Mr. Green, why are you doing this?" Brick asked. "Why am I doing this? Because I'm a villain, it's pure and simple," Mr. Green stated. "Mr. Green, would you mind letting Brick go?" Boomer asked. "Oh no, he's coming with us," Mr. Green said. "Come on girls, let's get out of here." He tightened his grip on Brick's shirt and turned toward the window to escape when…VVVVVVVVRRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM! Mr. Green froze. The window shattered! Blossom flew into the room on her motorcycle. She sprang off the bike, landed on Mr. Green and knocked him to the floor. The diamond, the gun, and Brick rolled out of Mr. Green's reach. Sedusa, Fem Fatale, and Mascara, seeing their leader in trouble, scrambled across the room to swap up the diamond. Blossom met them head on, along with her sisters. The Powerpuff Girls had reunited! Blossom went at Sedusa and beat her senseless. Bubbles hit Fem Fatale in the nose with her fist and into a wall. Buttercup kicked Mascara in the mouth, knocking out some of her teeth and making her nose bleed. Within moments, the models were out of the game. Mr. Green recovered from his fall and reached for the gun. Brick saw him, grabbed the diamond, and bonked him on the head. He was out! Brick and his friends had won! Police ad guards burst into the treasure room. They pushed past the cheering residents of the Happiness Hotel, yanked the criminals off the floor and snapped on handcuffs. The thieves were too stunned to resist. A few shoves and they were out the door, on their way to the police cars. "You were awesome out there, Blossom," Brick said outside. "I did it all for you," Blossom said. "Thank you," Brick said. "Por nada," Blossom said. Mr. Green, his hands securely fastened behind his back, staggered past Brick and Blossom. "I really did care for you, you know," he said to Blossom. "I know," Blossom said. "We could have had the world on a silver platter," Mr. Green said. "But silver's turned to iron bars, Mr. Green," Blossom said. "Don't hate me, Blossom." "I don't, it's just somehow along the road, I found out the difference between wrong and right; you're wrong." Blossom looked at Brick. "He's right." Brick blushed. The police put Mr. Green, Sedusa, Fem Fatale, and Mascara behind bars. The gallery guards locked up the Baseball Diamond, and the Happiness Hotel heroes congratulated themselves on a job well done. The next day, Brick, Boomer, Butch and their friends were on the front page news: IDENTICAL TWINS AND SUPER-POWERED KIDS FOIL HEIST. CATCH THIEVES RED-HANDED. The heroes said good-bye to a grateful Lady Keane and boarded a plane to go back to America. In the dim light of the cargo hold, Brick and Blossom sat side by side on a trunk, talking about their future plans as part-time heroes. The Gangrene and Elemental Gangs were in between boxes and bags of mail. The Talking Dog was talking to other dogs. The Team Power group was sitting on other suitcases and talking amongst themselves. Despite the conditions, Boomer was proud and happy. He, Brick, and Butch had earned their jobs back! "It was nice of the Chronicle to pay for our flight back home," he said cheerfully. "Yeah," Mayor agreed. "But a man should be treated better than his luggage!" "Well, my luggage was sucked out the door. Luckily my cell phone is frozen to my wrist!" Lenny said. A steward interrupted their discussion. "Okay guys, all out for the USA!" he announced. "Great! How close are we?" Boomer asked. "Oh, about 30,000 feet," the steward answered. "You mean…?" Brick asked. "Yep!" the steward opened the cargo doors. "Happy landing!" He tossed his passengers and luggage into the sky one at a time. It was a good thing they had parachutes and that some of them could fly! Everyone drifted to the ground, and in the middle of a familiar Main Street. "Okay guys, this is the last musical number, get it right!" Butch shouted. "We had comedy," Mayor sang. "We had mystery," Lenny added. "Had a real good time and solved a crime real easily," Boomer sang. "Hey a movie!" Everyone chorused. "I just can't believe they did it," Mojo Jojo added, peering out of the window of the Chronicle office building window. "Starring everybody!" everyone sang. "And me!" Butch belted out. "There was spectacle," Brick sang. "There was fantasy," Blossom crooned. "Where we took a chance," Brick started. "And saw romance end happily," Blossom finished. "In a movie," Brick sang. "I just love a happy ending," Viper sang. "One for everybody," Brick sang. "Everybody," Blossom repeated. "Everybody!" Ace belted out. "Everybody!" Abby added. "Everybody!" Big Billy repeated. "Everybody!" Butch exclaimed. "Everybody in the world!" Buttercup and Bubbles sang. "And me," Blossom sang. "And me," Brick repeated. Lightning: "And me." Viper: "And me." Mayor: "And me!" Ivy: "And me." M-O: "And me." Snake: "And messs." Big Billy: "And me!" Arturo: "And me!" Lenny: "And me." Bubbles: "And me!" Cobra: "And me." Batty: "And me." Ace: "And me." Abby: "And me." Boomer: "And me!" "And me," Princess finished, "Unfortunately." When they finished the musical number, they gathered up the remains of their luggage and went out into Townsville to celebrate. They deserved it; they were heroes and they were home.

The End


	15. Credits

Credits

Rob Paulson as Brick, Blaze, Boomer, Lightning

Cathy Cavadini as Blossom, Abby, M-O

Elizabeth Daily as Buttercup

Tara Strong as Bubbles, Lenny, Tiny

Dee Bradly Baker as Mr. Green, Stanley, Neville

Jeff Bennet as Ace, Big Billy, Grubber, Aqua

Tom Kenny as Snake, Mayor, Arturo

Tom Kane as Talking Dog

Jennifer Hale as Sedusa, Princess, Fem Fatale, Dorcus, Lady Keane

Tabitha St, Germain as Ivy, Batty

Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Butch, Cole

T'Keyah Keymah as Cobra

S. Scott Bullock as Viper

Phyllis Diller as Mascara

John Dimagio as gate guard, truck driver


End file.
